1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic file transmission system, a computer readable medium, and an electronic file transmission method.
2. Related Art
A method is known for transmitting an electronic file safely and easily by using a management server that manages decoding passwords necessary for decoding an encoded electronic file, such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154419
With a conventional electronic file transmission method, the file to be encoded is determined by a designation from the user.